


Shyvana x Gnar

by Spation



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Other, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spation/pseuds/Spation
Summary: A commission for a fanfic featuring Shyvana and Gnar from the popular League of Legends video game.Shyvana enjoys some nice mommy-dom with Gnar, before Gnar finally snaps and transforms into his bigger, much bigger, form and ends up giving Shyvana a better time than she expected.Tongue play, deep kissing, oral sex, vaginal sex, some tail penetration up the butt, various other nice kinks and some good old semen inflation.Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Shyvana x Gnar

Shyvana x Gnar  
A League of Legends fanfic

As Gnar was approaching the bushes he smelt a hint of cinder and dragon sweat. But it was too late, Shyvana had already pinned him down as he entered the first few pixels of the bush. 

She gently bit and suckled on his neck, showering it with kisses while slowly making her way to his little nipples. She sucked hard on one of them while moving one of her hands to his loins. She found a cute penis, which was still somewhat big in proportions to that of Gnar’s small frame. She put one of her fingers under his foreskin and started twirling it around on his glans, as he got more and more erect, she started rubbing the precum oozing urethra too. His penis was twitching impatiently now, she stopped her hand movements and went to massage his balls instead, squeezing them gently at first then with more force. Gnar’s penis was throbbing and at its peak erection now, as Shyvana saw his cute, flustered, impatient face, she let out a little giggle. “Well, big boy, are you ready to hump your dragoness?” Gnar jumped up and started humping against her belly, while hugging her tightly. “No, not like that, here, let me show you.” She picked him up and sat him down, after which she seated herself on top of him.

Her vagina was dripping wet at this point and she slowly inserted the meatrod inside of her blazing hot meatwalls. While she lowered herself onto his raging erection, Gnar was engulfed by two giant meaty pillows, which pressed against his face soft and warm. Just as he was getting used to this sensation and almost melting from the pleasure of feeling Shyvana’s hot, wet insides, his head emerged from between the breasts just to see Shyvana’s face already close to his. She kissed him long and deep, her lips were as soft and hot as her breasts were if not softer, but soon her mouth opened and a long tongue emerged, pushing its way into Gnar’s mouth. They both moved their tongues, slurping frantically away at each other’s drool, while still moving their hips. As much as Gnar was able to, anyway, while being tightly hugged and sandwiched between Shyvana’s breasts. Gnar tried eagerly to move his own hips and penetrate her deeper. She realised this and laid back on the ground while still keeping him in her grasp. Gnar with his eyes closed felt that he could move more freely now and frantically moved his hips back and forth to rub it more inside of the wet vacuum which was twisting around his dick. But he felt as her tongue was getting larger and larger, it filled most of his mouth now and pushed itself into his throat. Mimicking the movements of Gnar’s penis Shyvana’s tongue had been playing around now, it felt good, but Gnar had to take a peek at what was happening. 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Shyvana had already taken on her dragon form. A large scaly beast was hugging him, while he was still fucking her pussy, which was about 4 times as big now, but also twice as tight for some reason. Shyvana stopped the throat licking and withdrew her tongue so as not to disturb her little pleasure maker too much. She instead suckled on his mouth now, gently bit his lips and started patting his head. Gently brushing her fingers against his mane and head. As Gnar enjoyed this greatly and was completely relaxed, she used this opportunity to dip the end of her tail into their mixed genital fluids. With it, she rubbed up against his balls, going all the way up to his anus and teasing it for a while, before rubbing it with more force. As she was executing this mischievous little plot, she grabbed his head and shoved her tongue inside of his mouth again, while at the same time entering his butthole with her tail. Gnar was ecstatic, he felt so much pleasure from getting his prostate massaged, her large tongue caressing his own, and his penis stuck inside those hot and wet meaty walls. With each trust, he felt a shockwave of pleasure ending on the tip of his glans. A sudden burst of fast thrusts ending with a final, deep movement burying his hips into Shyvana’s. He shoots out a load of semen, but it’s not over yet. He still has the tail tip massaging his prostate. Promptly another load erupts, what seems to be gallons are filling the hot dragon pussy. Shyvana pants and rolls her eyes back. She felt exhausted, her head with its long neck started to fall back as if to show that her hard labor had paid off and was spotlessly satisfied. 

But before she could relax, she felt her throat grabbed by large, clawy paws. At the same time, she felt a swelling sensation inside her vagina, a penis was swelling up in her insides. It was filling her hole all the way to her uterus, before expanding the walls to which she moaned in surprise. Gnar had transformed, he wanted to keep going, but his little body wasn’t fit for the job, so he instinctively changed. His large dick was throbbing inside Shyvana’s vagina, it was an even tighter sensation than before, but the love juices they had produced up until now served well as a lubricant for his changed mighty member. Shyvana was about to cry out from the sensation, but Gnar prevented her from doing so by shoving his long tongue down her throat as a form of revenge. He pushed it deep and far, making her long dragon throat bulge, while she rolled her eyes back. She was about to give in to all the pleasure and just let Gnar have his way with her, but she remembered her long tail and its tip which was still inside Gnar’s butthole. So, she quickly started massaging his prostate again. This seemed to make him go wild, he shoved both her legs aside and penetrated her even deeper. His glans tickled her uterus, the large throbbing cock was knocking up against her inner entrance, faster and faster, while his prostate was being squeezed from the inside. Gnar was close to ejaculating, but Shyvana’s scaly dragon head seemed to be in similar ecstasy, so he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her as close to his as possible. Twice the amount of cum was now entering Shyvana, slowly inflating her dragon belly, while she let out a cry of pleasure, Gnar bit into her shoulders gently so he could bear his shaking body from slipping out of her just yet. Her tail popped out of his butt and they both shrunk back to their original forms. Both her vagina and his butthole were gaping and were wet with love juices. The ground around them was bathed in thick, hot cum which was flowing out of Shyvana’s pussy. She liked the feeling of it, it felt homely. While she hugged Gnar between her breasts she heard a snoring sound after which it was not long that she herself fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
